Everlasting
by yeolovemebaek
Summary: baekhyun mencinta bosnya, sehun. namun begitu dia ingin merebut hati bos nya tiba-tiba Chanyeol, cinta lama nya tiba-tiba muncul. apa yang terjadi? yang jelas ini fanfic ChanBaek ft KaiSoo and HunHan. GS!


Title : Everlasting

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

FF ini remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '**everlasting**' karya ayu gabriel, penerbit nya stiletto. Jadi cerita ini own nya bukan aku. Aku Cuma mengganti nama tokoh, mengubah beberapa scane supaya gak terlalu sama seperti cerita aslinya. Heheh oia, disini uke nya jadi cewe ya jadi ini fanfic GS ! yang gak suka GS, silahkan tutup fanfic ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dont like, Dont read

.

.

.

.

Apa sebenarnya kebahagian itu? Jika kita menanyakan ini dengan seluruh penduduk di muka bumi ini mungkin kita akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda-beda. Untuk dikalangan pria, mungkin kebahagian adalah mengendarai sebuah mobil sport, memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan sexy atau mungkin ehem... penis dengan ukuran besar.

Untuk dikalangan wanita, kebahagian bisa berarti memiliki body sexy dan muka yang cantik seperti artis-artis korea. Begitu juga dengan ku. Kebahagian menurut seorang byun baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat hari-hariku menjadi cerah, serta membuat senyum merekah di wajah ku.

Jadi, menurut ku kebahagian itu adalah :

- Melihat penampilan girlband dan boyband kesukaan ku di televisi

- Makan es krim stoberi di kedai samping kantor

- Mendengar bayi atau anak kecil tertawa

- Diskon ! walaupun hanya 10 %

- Saat menunggu bus di halte, disebelah ku ada pria tampan yang juga sedang menunggu bus.

- Memandangi wajah sehun

- Melihat sehun melintas di depan meja ku karena menurutku dia memiliki bokong yang seksi dan diam-diam aku sering melihat bagian terlarang itu.

- Mengamati gerak-gerik sehun dan menuliskan nya di buku rahasia—semacam diary—yang berisi faktor-faktor yang berhasil aku kumpulkan tentang dirinya.

Eh? Seharus nya kalian tidak perlu mendengar poin-poin terakhir itu. Harus aku akui, ini memang agak memalukan. Aku tak pernah menceritakannya kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada kyungsoo, sahabat ku sendiri. Kalau kalian menjadi aku mungkin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku. Oke, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak langsung mengatakan cinta ku kepada sehun ?

Jadi begini...

Pertama, sehun adalah atasan ku. Memang bukan atasan ku langsung, tapi dia mengepalai departeman kami. Interaksi aku dan sehun bersifat formal dan kebanyakan terjadi diruang rapat, itu pun kalau bisa dibilang interaksi karena biasanya hanya berjalan satu arah (ia berbicara dan aku mendengarkan). Nah, sekarang kalian sudah tau kan permasalahan nya? Ibarat kan seorang rakyat jelata yang mencintai seorang pangeran. Butuh keterlibatan ibu peri dan nasib lah yang dapat membantuku untuk menggapai sang pangeran ini. Tapi ibu peri hanya ada di cerita dongeng saja, jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Kedua, aku bukan satu-satunya yang menyukai sehun. Yang membuatnya semakin parah adalah... saingan ku adalah SENIOR-ku sendiri. Dan terus terang saja manurutku persaingan pada level ini sudah mencapai tahap yang tidak masuk akal dan gila. Aku sampai syok di buatnya. Dulu sewaktu aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah juga ada persaingan, tapi jauh, jaaauuuhh lebih sederhana ; tak ada tekanan usia, tak ada tekanan jam biologis, tak ada campuran tangan _make-up_, _high-heels_, rok mini, goyangan pinggul, dan belahan dada. Oh, kalian harus lihat bagaimana kegilaan para perempuan lajang di kantorku yang sudah memasuki dekade ketiga usia mereka dan menjadikan satu-satunya alasan misi hidup mereka adalah mencari suami. Mereka menatap sehun dengan mata lapar pada burung nasar yang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Oke, mungkin analogi itu sangat ekstrim, tapi kurasa itu sangat pas.

Laki-laki seperti barang langka di kantorku, perbandingan wanita dan pria adalah 70 : 30. Dari 30% itu kira-kira setangah nya sudah mempunyai kekasih/istri, dan ada juga yang gay ! sementara dari 70% perempuan, lebih dari separuh masih lajang. Dan inilah kenapa sehun merupakan salah satu buruan yang paling menggiurkan.

Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti aku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menjadi susah untuk mendekati sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang melintas di depan ruangan sehun ketika mendengar ia berkata "angelina jolie, seksi dan berani," entah pada siapa. Langkah kaki ku otomatis melambat. Aku melirik keruangan nya. Ia duduk membelakangi pintu dan hanya bagian belakang kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik sandaran kursi. Secara refleks aku melebarkan telingaku. Aku menunggu sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi dia hanya tertawa. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tak juga terdengar kelanjutan dari perkataannya tadi. Dengan berat hati aku melanjutkan langkah ku sebelum orang-orang mencap ku jelek karena sudah dengan tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan atasannya.

Jadi seperti itu tipe gadis idaman sehun?

Aku lalu membayangkan sosok aktris cantik itu. Sialan! Bagaimana aku harus bersaing dengan wanita yang di idami oleh sehun? jangan kan mengendarai mobil sambil menembak seperti jolie memegang pistol saja tak pernah. Bibirnya pun jauh lebih seksi dari bibirku yang tipis ini. Dan tato? Aku langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan jarum-jarum tajam itu ditancapkan ke tubuhku berkali-kali.

Aku mendesah sekali lagi. Angelina jolie! Memangnya persaingan yang dekat-dekat saja cukup membuat aku kewalahan? Oke, biar aku beritahu tentang musuh terberat ku untuk menggapai sehun. Namanya luhan. Ia salah satu program officer di kantor tempat ku bekerja. Bisa dibilang diantara semua burung nasar, luhan termasuk yang paling buas. Menghalalkan segala cara, itulah prinsipnya.

Terus terang ia memang tergolong seksi, seperti wanita-wanita yang sering muncul di majalah pria dewasa. Dia tak terlalu tinggi, tapi tubuhnya memiliki lekukan dan tonjolan di tempat yang tepat. Luhan juga tak malu dalam memamerkan asetnya.

Dua minggu yang lalu dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahun nya yang ke 25.

Dia tak pernah tersenyum kepadaku, padahal kami satu tim. Dia tak pernah ramah padaku. Awalnya aku masih berusaha memahami sikapnya itu dan mencoba berhati-hati, tapi sekarang aku hanya sedapat mungkin tidak berurusan dengannya, dan aku bersyukur dia bukan supervisorku. Dan kalian tau? Aku sudah beberapa kali memergokinya tengah mengamatiku diam-diam. Sialan! Terus terang saja itu membuatku merasa seakan-akan dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku.

"baekhyun, belum makan?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Aku nyaris terjungkal dari kursiku.

Cepat-cepat aku mendongak. Disanalah sehun berdiri, didepan mejaku. Tampan dan mempesona. Dia memandangku dengan kening berkerut.

Oh tuhan!

Menurut pendapat ku, berdasarkan reaksi yang sering muncul saat berhadapan dengan pria yang disukai adalah (1) hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam dan sengaja mencari-cari perhatian. Dan yang (2) mendadak bisu yang ingin mengungkapkan banyak hal tapi tidak mampu mengungkapkan nya.

Belakangan ini aku cinderung masuk ke tipe yang kedua. Mulutku terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"sebentar lagi pak, eh... mau nelpon dulu," sahut ku gemetar. Aku meraih gagang telpon dan menekan beberapa nomor asal. Tapi sehun tak bergerak dari hadapan ku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali menatapnya.

"ada yang bisa... saya bantu pak?" kata ku berkata ala resepsionis. Bodoh, maki ku dalam hati. Tentu saja dan dijamin pasti saja berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

Sehun tersenyum samar dan hatiku mencelos. Ia pasti menganggapku idiot. Aku yakin kyungsoo akan mengataiku habis-habisan jika dia tahu.

"saya mau makan diluar, tolong sampaikan ke luhan kalau saya mungkin akan terlambat _meeting _dengan nya" jawab sehun.

"oh oke" sahutku pendek.

Ia tersenyum samar lagi sebelum meninggalkan mejaku. Begitu ia berbalik, pandangan ku langsung menuju kearah bokongnya. Tak sopan memang tapi seperti aku sudah terhipnotis dengan bokong nya yang indah itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang asik menuliskan fakta baru tentang sehun di catatan rahasiaku waktu kyungsoo masuk kekamarku. Aku satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo.

"mau makan diluar?" katanya.

"oke, sebentar lagi" ujar ku tanpa mengangkat kepala. Aku mendengar kyungsoo melompat keatas tempat tidur ku dan membuka majalah. Kubaca sekali lagi catatan yang ku tulis tadi. Dengan senyum semeringah aku menutup buku tersebut dan menyimpan nya di laci. Setelah mengunci laci aku pun berdiri dan merenggangkan tangan ku.

"ayo" seruku. Kyungsoo melempar majalah kekasur dan ikut berdiri.

Malam ini kyungsoo mengajak ku makan tteokbokki di kedai dekat apartemen langganan kami. Aku tahu, pasti kyungsoo ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Biasanya kalau ingin bercerita kyungsoo selalu mengajakku makan diluar.

Beberapa suapan kemudian, kyungsoo mulai menceritakannya. "aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan jongin" katanya, membuatku hampir tersedak.

"kau yakin? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan nya?" aku melontarkan asumsi pertama.

"tidak, aku hanya merasa kasihan. Sepertinya dia tidak _happy_ menjadi kekasih ku"

Tunggu sebentar. Omongan kyungsoo jangan di telan mentah-mentah. Terkadang apa yang ingin di sampaikan tidak sama dengan yang diucapkan. Kyungsoo sering melakukan itu. Membutuhkan otak yang jernih agar dapat memahami perkataan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan jongin sudah berpacaran selama setahun. Berpacaran dengan jongin adalah rekor pertama untuk kyungsoo dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Biasanya kyungsoo tak pernah lama dalam berpacaran. Sebulan sekali dia selalu mengganti pacar dengan alasan tak cocok. Dan jongin adalah orang yang sudah setahun bertahan dengan kyungsoo. Bukankah itu aneh jika kyungsoo ingin memutuskan hubungan nya karena dia merasa kalau pasangan nya tidak senang berada di dekat nya. Hei... jongin mempertahan kan nya selama satu tahun, ingat!

"apa kau memiliki data empiris yang memadai untuk mendukung hipotesis mu itu hm?" aku sedikit curiga.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "tidak, _just... feeling_" kyungsoo menggigit tteokboki nya.

Sepertinya masalah nya bukan di jongin, aku menyimpulkan sementara.

"kau memiliki pacar baru?"

"tidak" jawab nya singkat

"kau sudah bosan dengan jongin?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Aku menunggu.

Tiba-tiba dia membanting garpu yang dipegang oleh nya ke meja. "menurut ku dia itu terlalu pasrah" ujarnya kesal.

"maksudnya?"tanyaku bingung. Sepertinya otakku belum cukup jernih untuk mencerna perkataan kyungsoo.

"dia selalu mengikuti apa yang aku mau. Seperti orang yang tak punya pendirian. Dan semua yang aku lakukan tak pernah dilarang" nada suara nya meninggi.

"bukannya itu lebih bagus? Jongin memberi kebebasan untuk mu melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Artinya dia menjunjung tinggi asas kesetaraan" sahutku.

"tapi sekali-sekali aku ingin jongin melarangku seperti kekasih nya teman-teman ku. Setidaknya aku merasa dia memiliki perhatian terhadapku." Timpalnya.

"_wait_... jongin kurang perhatian? Bukannya kau juga tidak suka dilarang-larang? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa,_ hm_? Setahu ku hubungan kalian baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "aku ingin jongin memiliki pendapat sendiri. Misalnya begini, kalau aku ingin makan ramen dan dia ingin makan spagetti, seharusnya dia memberitahuku kalau dia tidak suka makan ramen. Dia tidak harus selalu ngikuti ke mauan ku. Selama ini dia tak ada perlawanan sama sekali" dia mendengus kesal.

"loh, bukan nya dia suka makan ramen? Kalau dia ingin makan spagetti apa kau juga ingin makan spagetti?"

"aku tak suka spagetti" mendengar jawaban kyungsoo aku ikut geram dengan sahabat ku yang mungil ini. Sebenar nya mau nya apa ?!

"mungkin jongin punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya. Dan dia tau kalau kau bukan orang yang suka dilarang-larang"

"byun, dia itu seorang pria. Dia akan menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Aku ingin dia memiliki sikap dan dapat mempertahankan sikapnya itu. Dan misalnya aku salah, seharusnya ditegur. Jangan di biarkan saja"

"kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja ke jongin?" kata-kata ku tadi membuat kyungsoo tersedak.

"hah? Yang benar saja. Nanti apa yang aku lakukan semuanya dilarang oleh nya" timpalnya sengit.

Aku memutar mataku jengah, aku tak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan otak nya sekarang. Mungkin kepalanya tadi pagi terbentur dinding.  
>"sebenarnya kau ingin dilarang apa saja hah? Kenapa kau tak sekalian bikin daftar apa-apa saja yang boleh dilarang oleh jongin dan apa-apa saja yang tak boleh dilanggar oleh nya?" aku mulai tersulut emosi. Terus terang, ini semakin aneh.<p>

Kalau dia ingin putus kenapa harus mencari alasan-alasan yang tak masuk akal?

"apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan ibunya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Mulut kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah tteokboki pun terhenti. Hanya sebentar kemudian dia mengunyah lagi. Aku mengingat komentarnya saat pertama kali jongin membawa kyungsoo kerumah nya dan bertemu dengan ibunya jongin. Saat itu hubungan mereka masih 4 bulan. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ibunya jongin sangat dingin padanya.

Apa ibunya jongin menentang hubungan mereka? Dan kyungsoo khawatir pada jongin yang tidak akan memperjuangkan cinta mereka dan lebih memilih ibunya yang 'dingin' itu?

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" kyungsoo tiba-tiba balik bertanya.

"kau sudah berpacaran dengan jongin selama setahun, setehun Do kyungsoo!" aku menegaskan. "kenapa kau merasa terganggu dengan sikap nya baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja dia dari dulu?"

Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang agak berbahaya. Kalau mereka benar-benar putus, aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas perkataan ku itu.

"menurut ku, jongin bukan tidak memiliki pendirian. Dia hanya sedikit fleksibel untuk hal-hal yang tidak esensial," dengan cepat aku meralat. "fikirkan dulu dengan matang. Jangan sampai menyesal kemudian" bujukku.

Kyungsoo tak menyahut. Dia terdiam sambil mengaduk-aduk tteokboki miliknya. Aku pun menghela napas.

"jadi?"

Kyungsoo memandangku dan kemudian dia tersenyum simpul,"oke, aku memutuskan untuk memperpanjang masa pacaran ku dengan jongin" suara kyungsoo agak gemetar.

"jongin bukan kartu pengenal yang bisa di perpanjang masa pemakaian nya, kyungsoo" ujarku menepuk bahu nya pelan.

"tapi aku ingin tahu seberapa besar perhatian jongin kepada ku" kata kyungsoo.

Aku mendesah. Wanita memang sering terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, termasuk aku. Kita ingin tahu apakah nama kita yang tertera di speed dial #1 di ponsel pacar kita, apakah pacar kita itu akan memberikan belahan oreo yang ada gulanya kepada kita, yah.. hal-hal yang semacam itulah.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengirim surat kaleng ke kantornya jongin?"

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan alis berkerut.

"kita bikin seolah-olah ada orang yang ingin mengancam keselamatan mu. Misal nya, karena kau memiliki sebuah rahasia yang bisa merusak reputasi nya. Nah, dari situ kita bisa lihat bagaimana reaksi jongin kalau kau berada dalam bahaya"

Mata kyungsoo berbinar, sepertinya dia tergoda dengan ideku ini.

"boleh juga" ia mengangguk-angguk. Aku tersenyum puas.

Aku merasa seperti menjadi seseorang yang sedang terlibat dalam sebuah persekongkolan rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"saya rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" sehun mengedarkan pandangan nya. " oke, kalau tidak ada yang ingin bertanya, rapat kita lanjutkan minggu depan"

Aku menghela napas, akhirnya selesai juga rapat yang melelahkan ini. Sudah 20 menit aku berada di ruang rapat yang panas ini. Seharusnya tidak panas karena ada banyak AC di sini, tapi dengan adanya sehun membuat ku merasa panas.

"hm.. byun baekhyun?" lamunan ku buyar begitu sehun memanggil ku. "apa kau bisa membantu luhan dalam men-survei anak-anak sekolah dasar di tempat yang sudah kita tentukan tadi?"

Semua orang di ruangan termasuk luhan menatapku. Hei, apa ini? Aku? Membantu luhan?

"a-aku bi—"

"tunggu dulu. Pak, saya bisa melakukan survei lapangan sendiri. Kenapa saya harus mendapatkan bantuan dari baekhyun?" sepertinya luhan tak terima dengan keputusan sehun tadi sampai-sampai dia memotong pembicaraan ku. Tidak sopan.

"aku ingin proyek kita ini berjalan dengan lancar. Jadi, survei lapangan ini akan berjalan dengan cepat jika di kerjakan oleh dua orang. Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak setuju dengan keputusan ku ini, xi luhan?" sehun mengangkat sebelah alis nya, meminta jawaban yang sebenar nya dia tau jawaban nya. Mana mungkin seorang bawahan berani menentang pendapat atasannya. Luhan terdiam.

"oke, kalau begitu rapat hari ini selesai. Kalian di perbolehkan keluar ruangan"

Begitu rapat selesai, semua orang bergegas pergi untuk makan siang. Aku memasukkan berkas-berkas ku ke dalam map sambil melamun, memikirkan keputusan mendadak sehun tadi. Aku berkerja sama dengan luhan sama saja mencari mati.

"ehem,"

Suara orang berdeham membuatku mengangkat kepala. Semua orang sudah keluar, kecuali sehun yang sedang menatapku dengan kening berkerut dan ponsel di tangannya. Sialan! Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan _braak_... kaki ku menendang kursi di sampingku sampai terjungkal. Dengan wajah memerah, aku mengembalikan kursi itu ke posisi semula dan melangkah keluar tanpa berani menoleh ke arah nya.

Aku baru saja menempelkan bokongku di kursi, begitu chen dari bagian IT sudah berdiri di depan meja ku.

"byun, mau makan siang? Aku yang traktir, bagaimana?" ajak nya. Chen tersenyum. Baru kali ini aku melihat senyum nya. Chen memang tidak terlalu banyak tersenyum. Mungkin karena selama ini ia lebih banyak berkutat dengan mesin, jadi keterampilan interpersonalnya kurang terasah. Belakangan ini aku dan chen memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena memang kekasih chen adalah sepupu ku, xiumin. Tawaran makan gratis seperti air sejuk setelah insiden kursi yang memalukan tadi.

"ayoo! Seru ku gembira

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terkantuk-kantuk di dalam bus yang membawa ku ke bucheon. Hari kamis lalu ibuku menelpon dan mendesak ku untuk pulang. Dia mengancam jika aku tak pulang weekend ini, maka uang makan ku akan di tarik. Ah yang benar saja !

Padahal setelah membantu luhan dalam survei lapangan yang melelahkan minggu lalu, aku dan kyungsoo ingin refreshing pada minggu ini. Aku dan kyungsoo sudah menyusun rencana untuk latihan panjat tebing, dilanjut dengan menonton drama musical.

Semua rencana tinggalah rencana begitu ibu menelpon. Akibatnya, sekarang aku malah duduk di bus ini sambil menahan kantuk dan merasakan bokong yang mulai kram. Astaga !

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah dan terkejut melihat kegiatan yang tak biasa tengah berlangsung di hadapan ku : kris, kakak ku dengan wajah kemerahan karena kepanasan dan kecapekan sedang berkutat di halaman rumah, memotong rumput yang menurutku tidak terlalu panjang. Ayah ku sibuk membereskan rumah. Sedangkan ibu ku sibuk membuat kue dan memasak bersama ibu lee (pembantu ku). Aku mengerjap tak percaya. Kesibukan seperti ini biasanya di lakukan jika natal tiba.

"ada apa ini bu? Kenapa kalian sibuk sekali?" tanya ku

"ohh, kau sudah sampai, nanti ada teman ayah mu yang akan makan malam di sini" jawab ibuku tanpa mengangkat kepala dari adonan yang sedang dikocoknya. "baekhyun, tolong ganti taplak meja dengan yang putih. Cari di lemari depan, setelah itu keluarkan piring-piring dan jangan lupa di lap dulu ya" perintah ibuku sebelum aku sempat duduk. Aku merasa kalau aku dipaksa pulang Cuma sebagai tenaga tambahan untuk membantu segala persiapan ini. Tanpa mengindahkan perintah ibuku, aku langsung mengambil air minum lalu duduk dengan santai sambil memperhatikan ibuku yang sibuk.

"memangnya siapa teman ayah yang akan datang ? sambutan nya heboh sekali. Orang penting ya ? pejabat ? artis?" tanya ku penasaran.

Ibuku terdiam sejenak, "nanti kau akan tau" katanya kemudian.

Aku mengeriyit, "memangnya aku juga harus ikut makan malam?"

"harus dan wajib. Teman ayah ini datang bersama keluarga nya."

"aku kenal ya?"

Kembali ibuku terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepala, "lihat saja nanti" katanya tersenyum.

"oke, aku akan menunggu keluarga teman ayah nanti. Awas saja kalau orang yang tidak penting, Malam ini juga aku akan pulang" gerutuku. Tapi ibu tak menanggapinya. Menyebalkan!

Selama makan siang, orang tuaku tetap merahasiakan identitas tamu mereka ini. Aku mencoba segala macam cara untuk mengorek keterangan, tapi mereka tutup mulut. Sementara kris hanya mengangkat bahu, entah memang tidak tau atau ikut bersekongkol.

Menjelang pukul tujuh malam, orangtuaku siap menyambut kedatangan tamu kehormatan ini. Mereka berpakaian sangat rapi seperti ingin bertemu dengan presiden. Waktu aku keluar dengan menggunakan jeans favorit ku dan kaus hitam dengan tulisan '_shit! I love you_' , ibuku langsung melotot dan menyuruhku mengganti pakaian.

"aku kesini Cuma membawa kaus" protesku

"kan ada gaun yang ibu belikan waktu natal tahun lalu"

"hah?" aku terperanjat. "no! Seperti ingin bertemu dengan preseiden saja" gerutuku.

"yang penting jangan pakai kaus" katanya. Ia menatap jeans ku dan memutar matanya. "jeans robek-robek seperti itu masih pakai. Ganti baju sana" ia mendorongku pelan kearah tangga.

Dengan tersungut-sungut aku kembali ke kamar dan mengaduk-aduk ransel ku. Semua kaus, kecuali satu stel baju kerja. Yang benar saja, bertemu tamu masa menggunakan baju kerja. Lalu dengan enggan aku mengecek lemari ku dan menemukan blus berwarna biru dan aku tak ingat pernah memilikinya. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung membuka kaus ku dan menggantinya. Ketika aku ingin mengganti jeans ku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku melihat kejendela dan menyibakkan tirainya. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir dibawah sana dan beberapa orang mulai keluar dari dalamnya.

Ada empat orang dewasa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Orang tua ku menyambut mereka sambil tertawa riang. Ayahku langsung memeluk pria berambut klabu yang menggunakan jas rapi dan ibuku memeluk wanita ber-_dress_ merah yang ku yakin itu adalah istri dari pria berambut klabu tersebut. Dua pria jangkung berdiri dengan sabar dibelakang mereka, memakai kemeja dan jeans gelap. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mereka tidak maksud untuk menjodohkan ku kan? Yang benar saja!

Aku menengok lagi ke bawah. Ayahku tengah menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua pemuda tadi bergantian, tawanya masih membahana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Dengan kesal aku menutup tirai jendela dan berbalik. Niatku untuk mengganti jeans langsung ku urungkan. Siapa tau dengan jeans yang sobek-sobek di bagian lutut sampai paha ini akan membuat pemuda dan orangtuanya itu langsung membatalkan niat nya untuk menyunting ku.

Dengan malas aku menuruni tangga. Ini akan menjadi makan malam yang panjang dan penuh basa basi. Kalau melihat gerak-geriknya, sepertinya tamu istimewa ini adalah teman baik ayah dan mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Mereka sudah tak sabar ingin berbagi cerita.

Saat aku mendekati ruang keluarga, terdengar percakapan dan gelak tawa yang ramai sekali, aku mengintip dari balik dinding, mereka belum duduk. Kris berbincang-bincang dengan anak laki-laki yang lebih tua, sedangkan anak yang lebih muda –meskipun tingginya hampir menyamai kris tapi sepertinya dia anak SMA- berdiri disebelah mereka, mendengarkan. Orangtuaku asik mengobrol dengan orangtua mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran ku.

Aku terkikik senang. Mungkin alam bawah sadar ayah dan ibuku sudah terkondisi dengan ketidak hadiranku karena selama ini aku kuliah dan kerja di seoul. Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak ingat kalau aku pulang tadi pagi. Mudah-mudahan mereka menganggap semua itu hanya halusinasi. Aku bisa kembali menuju kamar –menonton tv atau membaca komik. Yes!

Begitu aku hendak kabur dari ruangan itu tiba-tiba perutku merasa lapar. Aku pun berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, dan menaruh beberapa kue kedalam piring yang aku bawa. Setelah merasa cukup untuk mengganjal perut, aku berbalik dengan tergesa-gesa agar cepat keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamar. Terlalu tergesa-gesa sampai aku tak dapat melihat bu lee yang masuk kedapur.

_Braakk..._

Piring ditangan ku jatuh dan pecah dilantai. Piring itu menimbulkan suara yang nyaring begitu menghantam lantai lalu pecah berserakan.

"maaf nyonya baekhyun, saya tidak lihat" kata bu lee penuh penyesalan. Aku terpaku ditempatku dan entah sejak kapan ibuku sudah ada di ambang pintu dapur.

Ibu menatapku heran, "ada apa?"

"_guilty_" kataku sambil meringis. Kalau menghadapi ibuku, strategi yang baik adalah langsung mengaku salah dari pada bersusah payah membela diri dan akhirnya dinyatakan bersalah.

"kenapa kau disini?" serunya. Ia menatapku sejenak. Berpikir. Kemudian matanya menuju lantai yang bergeletakan piring yang pecah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Byun Baekhyun" ibu memelototiku, " ayo kedepan!" perintah nya seperti seorang sersan pelatih. Aku tak bisa berkelit lagi. Dengan berhati-hati supaya tak terkena pecahan piring, aku berjalan menuju takdir yang tak terelakkan. "bu, tolong dibersihkan ya" terdengar suara ibuku memerintah bu lee.

Aku baru menyadari kalau ruang tamu sekarang sepi, tak terdengar suara percakapan sedikit pun. Begitu aku muncul, semua mata melihat kearah ku. Sialan! Mereka pasti mendengar keributan di dapur tadi. Aku berdiri mematung. Memikirkan jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Kabur adalah solusi yang patut di coba. Aku melirik kearah tangga dan tanpa sadar aku memutar tubuh ku menuju kearah tangga. Tapi sebelum aku sempat melangkah, ibuku sudah berdiri di belakang ku dan mendorongku pelan kearah ruang keluarga. Si anak SMA itu tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Aku melototi nya. Dasar bocah!

"baekhyun, sini" ayahku melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tiba dihadapan mereka. Sekarang apa? Aku menoleh ke arah ayah ku. Tapi dia malah membalas menatapku. Sorot mata nya seakan menyiratkan aku seharusnya melakukan sesuatu. Hah? Apa?

"ini tuan park sang hyun dan nyonya kim yoojin eh... maksud nya park yoojin haha" ujar ayah memperkenalkan dengan pria berambut klabu dan wanita ber-_dress_ merah. "ingat mereka?" tanya ayah. Nada suaranya agak mendesak sekarang.

Apa aku seharusnya mengenal mereka? Ku tatap wajah suami istri itu bergantian sambil mencari _file_ di otakku yang berjudul _keluarga park_. Tak ditemukan. Mungkin dia salah satu teman kuliah ayah atau ibu?

Dengan kaku, aku membungkuk hormat kepada keluarga park tersebut. "_byun baekhyun imnida_"

"kau sudah besar ya. Cantik sekali," komentar nyonya park. Dia berdiri dan memelukku erat. Kemudian mencium kedua pipi ku. Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kami berpandangan sejenak kemudian nyonya park tersenyum. "sama sekali tidak ingat ya?" sambil masih memegang pipi ku. Aku tak berani menggeleng, aku takut dia tersinggung.

"dulu waktu kau masih kecil," ayahku terdengar ragu. "kau sering main di rumah mereka," lanjut nya. Aku melirik kearah nya. Itu tidak banyak membantu. Mungkin harus lebih spesifik, seperti aku pernah mengompol di kasurnya mungkin, atau aku pernah membakar tirainya mungkin. Atau aku pernah berkelahi dengan salah satu anak mereka mungkin. Aku mengalih kan pandangan ku menuju kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang itu.

Rupanya nyonya park melihat nya karena buru-buru dia memberikan isyarat kepada keduanya. Mereka berdiri. "ini park minho" kata nyonya park memperkenalkan anak yang lebih tua. Sepertinya dia seumuran dengan kris. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat dan mengulurkan tangan nya. Aku pun membalas jabatan tangan nya.

"dan yang ini," wajah nyonya park agak tegang. "ini park Chanyeol" kata nyonya park memperkenalkan anak nya yang masih muda itu..

Park chanyeol? Nama itu kedengaran sangat akrab di telingaku. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa, bukan? Bisa saja dulu teman kuliah ku bernama park chanyeol juga.

"hai" Si bocah SMA itu mengulurkan tangan nya kearah ku. Aku pun membalas jabatan tangan nya. "masih marah ya?" ia tersenyum hangat kepada ku.

Aku menatap nya heran. Itu pertanyaan yang aneh sekali. Kenapa aku harus marah kepadanya? Aku memacu otakku agar bekerja lebih keras memecah teka-teki perkataan nya. Tetapi aku malah semakin kehilangan arah. Tak ada petunjuk apapun. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menggedikkan bahu. Nyonya park menghela napas panjang.

Kualihkan pandangan ku kearah nyonya park dan menatapnya penuh permintaan maaf. Ia hanya tersenyum. Ada kesedihan tergores di senyuman nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk membisu di ujung sofa, di sebelah anak sekolahan ini, siapa tadi nama nya? Chanyeol?

Di sekelilingku suara percakapan berdengung lagi. Orangtua ku dan orang tua chanyeol asik mengobrol. Sementara kris juga sedang mengobrol hal yang serius dengan minho, mengobrolkan tentang sesuatu yang _sub-standard_ dan di bawah harga pasar. Diam – diam aku mengamati minho, sebenar nya dia laki-laki yang menarik : tampan, sorot matanya yang cerdas, kalem dan berpenapilan rapi.

Yah, jika aku di jodohkan dengan nya bukan perjodohan yang buruk kalau kau tidak butuh cinta dalam sebuah hubungan. Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan penolakan ku nanti tidak akan menyebabkan permusuhan diantara orangtua kami. Dan mudah-mudahan perjodohan ini (kalau ini memang perjodohan) juga bukan semacam ajang balas budi ayah ku terhadap tuan park karena ada hutang nyawa atau uang.

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap pergerakan dari sudut mata ku dan aku mengalihkan tatapan ku menuju bocah yang bernama chanyeol itu. Chanyeol sedang menatap ku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis nya. Sialan! Sudah berapa lama dia mendapati ku yang tengah memandangi kakak nya ? ku merasakan muka ku memanas, pasti sekarang muka ku memerah. Ku tutup muka ku dengan kedua tangan ku supaya bocah itu tak dapat melihat.

Melihat aku yang menutup wajah ku yang memerah, si bocah itu malah tertawa. _Sialan!_

Aku menahan hasrat ku yang ingin mencakar wajah nya. Oke, aku memaklumi nya, mungkin pada umur nya sekarang hormon remaja nya sedang tidak seimbang. Kepribadiannya masih tanggung –sedang mencari jati diri.

Demi menjaga martabat ku, aku lalu memasang senyum terbaik.

"Ng... kau sekolah dimana?" tanya ku manis.

"sudah tidak sekolah" jawabnya singkat.

Aku sedikit kaget, "ohh, sudah kuliah ya ?"tanyaku sedikit tidak rela, "dimana?"

"aku sudah tidak kuliah juga" katanya lagi

Sekarang aku sepenuh nya kaget. Tidak mungkin. Dia kelihatan seperti anak _senior high school_. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut ku.

"kalau kau? Masih sekolah?" tanya nya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, senyum licik itu lagi-lagi menginginkan ku untuk mencakarnya.

"sudah kerja" sahutku ketus.

"oh ya? Kau terlihat seperti anak SMA" ia menggeleng-geleng pura-pura terkejut. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku, rasanya aku ingin mencakar nya sekarang.

"kerja dimana?" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. Dia sepertinya senang sekali membuatku geram.

Aku menyebutkan kantor tempat ku berkerja sekalian nama gedung dan lokasinya, biar dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi.

"aku tau kok dimana itu" ujarnya masih tersenyum. Aku tak suka mendengar dia bilang begitu, meskipun senyumnya kali ini tidak mengejek. Ia hanya terlihat geli. Seperti kalau kita melihat tingkah laku anak kecil. Sialan!

"Ng... dulu aku sering main kerumah mu ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"iya, dulu juga kau suka merusak mainan ku" jawabnya kalem.

Mataku membulat seketika. Benarkah ?

Ia tergelak, "sebenarnya ibuku sudah membelikan mainan anak perempuan untuk mu tapi kau lebih suka mengutak-atik mainan ku dan selalu marah jika aku meminta kembali."

Aku tak percaya bahwa aku meninggalkan kenangan yang begitu buruk. "apa... kita pernah bertengkar?" tanya ku waswas.

"menurut mu?"

"aku tidak ingat" sahutku cepat.

Ia menyingkirkan rambut poni dari dahinya dangan tangan, memperlihatkan bekas luka yang samar-samar di dahi kirinya. Aku memandangnya ngeri. Apa aku bertanggung jawab atas bekas luka itu?

"apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"kau memukulku dengan mainan mobil pemadam kebakaran" aku menatap chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga. "mobil itu adalah mainan kesukaan ku dan aku khawatir kau akan merusak nya, jadi aku meminta kembali dan...," ia membuat gerakan memukul kearah kepalanya.

Apa mungkin aku senakal itu? Tapi bisa jadi ia berbohong.

"lalu aku bagaimana setelah melempar mu dengan mainan itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"kau menjerit ketakutan melihat darah mengalir dari dahi ku, sampai ibuku mengira kalau kau yang terluka"

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengingat semua itu ? seharusnya aku trauma atau paling tidak diganggu mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

"berapa umur ku pada saat itu?"

"mungkin sekitar 7 tahun" jawab nya mengingat

"dan umur mu?"

"sepuluh"

Aku mengerjap. Pasti bercanda. Tidak mungkin dia sudah ber umur 26 tahun sekarang. Dia kelihatan begitu muda. Aku mengusap pipiku dan hampir saja menanyakan apakah dia meminum ramuan ajaib sehingga muka nya terlihat awet muda.

"maaf" ujar ku lirih.

"kau sudah minta maaf pada waktu itu." Ujar nya tersenyum hangat.

"apa kita pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu?"

"sering." Ia tampak ragu, "tapi beberapa tahun kemudian kami sekeluarga pindah ke luar negri" wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan. Ia mengamati ku dengan seksama.

"bukan gara-gara kejadian itu kan?" tanya ku

Ia menggeleng. Matanya langsung menuju mataku.

"kalian pindah kemana?"

"banyak tempat. Seperti singapore, dubai, dan terakhir jepang"

"kalian tidak pernah pulang ke korea?" hari ini sepertinya aku banyak tanya.

"pernah, beberapa kali untuk liburan"

"ke rumah ini?" tanya ku menebak.

ia mengangguk. "tapi..." ia terdiam sejenak, sepertinya menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "tapi tidak bertemu dengan mu" nada suaranya terdengar aneh.

"ohh, itu mungkin karena aku jarang pulang ke bucheon, aku kuliah di seoul serta kerja dan memiliki apartemen disana."

Dia mengangguk lagi sambil menggumamkan "aku tahu..."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, ia sudah berkata lagi, "kami juga akan menetap di seoul dalam waktu dekat"

"oh ya?" kaget ku

Ia mengamatiku lagi. "kami tidak akan berpindah-pindah lagi" ujarnya tersenyum.

"kau juga kerja di seoul?"

"iya, kantorku Cuma beberapa gedung dari kantor mu. Kau boleh mampir jika kau mau" ujar nya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"mmm... sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus" gumam ku

"kenapa?" dia mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku menunjuk kening nya dimana terdapat luka yang dulu pernah aku buat.

Dia tertawa pelan. "aku rasa kau sudah memliki mainan mu sendiri" Aku pun ikut tertawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di sekeliling ku. Aku menoleh dan melihat semua orang sudah berdiri dan memandangi kami. Ada apa?

"ayo makan dulu" ajak ibuku.

"iya, asik sekali ngobrolnya. Nanti diteruskan lagi. Kita menginap di hotel dekat sini kok, jadi bisa ngobrol sampai malam nanti" timpal nyonya park. Kali ini senyum nya lebih cerah. Mereka bahkan sampai menginap di bucheon hanya untuk acara makan malam ini? Hebat sekali keluarga park ini, pikir ku.

.

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUE~_

.

.

.

Apa kah yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan baekhyun?

Siapakah sebenarnya keluarga park ini ?

Nantikan kelanjutan nya setelah banyak yang review ~ hahaha

Hai... hai hai...

Kali ini gue balik lagi dengan fanfic yang berbeda. Kemari yaoi sekarang GS! Yeyeye!

:D

oia, disini chanyeol nya 26 tahun, baekhyun 23 tahun, kyungsoo 23 th, luhan 25 tahun, sehun nya 27 tahun, jongin nya 23 tahun. heheh disini sehun aku buat tua, sesekali dah sehun di buat jadi lebih tua. heheh

Btw, gimana ff ku? Kalau banyak yang review aku bakalan lanjut nih fanfic. Kalau dikit gue jadi males huuu T.T


End file.
